Chef Gino Delicioso
Chef Gino Delicioso is a famous Italian pizza (and pasta) chef whose food is known all over the world. He has successfully opened several restaurants, including a cafe in your town, Cowboy Junction, the town that hosts festivals, Speedville, Autumn Bay, and in the City. Clad in white with a red bow-tie, Chef Gino is a lively character with a big ol' mustache and a white chef's hat. Roles in games Chef Gino (MySims)|MySims||true Chef Gino (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom (Wii) Chef Gino (MySims Kingdom DS)|MySims Kingdom (DS) Chef Gino (MySims Party)|MySims Party (Wii) Chef Gino (MySims Party DS)|MySims Party (DS) Chef Gino (MySims Racing)|MySims Racing (Wii) Chef Gino (MySims Racing DS)|MySims Racing (DS) Chef Gino (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents (Wii) Chef Gino (MySims Agents DS)|MySims Agents (DS) Trivia *In most MySims games Chef Gino experiments with pizza and creates strange flavors. For an example, in Shirley's case to find her secret crush; When you ask why he bought the flowers, he explains they're for his "Paris Petal Pizza". *In the Wii version of MySims Kingdom, Chef Gino wears dark jeans and a white shirt with white buttons down the middle, while in the DS version of MySims Kingdom and both versions of MySims and MySims Party, he wears checkered pants and a white shirt with two columns of black buttons. **In every game that Gino has his original MySims appearance, he has pale skin, while when wearing the jeans, his skin is tanner. *Chef Gino has his MySims Kingdom appearance on the box art for MySims Party, where he has his MySims look in the actual game itself. *Chef Gino's cousin is Chef Charlie Delicioso. *Oddly enough, Gino says he is staying out of the desert in MySims but in MySims Kingdom he has a restaurant in the desert. *In MySims Kingdom Gino apparently has an official blog as Lyndsay tells you after watering the tomatoes in Cowboy Junction. *On the front cover of MySims, Gino has brown hair even though in game he has black hair. *Gino rarely opens his eyes. When he does, it is shown that his eyes are red, like Makoto's, and when he is in fear. *Gino appears in SimCity Creator as the Public Safety Advisor for the city. *In The Sims 4, Gino appears as one of the MySims trophies that can be collected by players. He is a common trophy and described as: Gino's skill in a kitchen are matched only by his sense of melodrama. The tiniest thing goes wrong and he's "ruined". To date, Gino has been ruined 9,685 times. Foreign names *'English:' Chef Gino *'Dutch:' Chef Marco *'French:' Chef Gino *'Spanish:' Chef Gino *'Polish:' Kucharz Gino *'Korean:' 요리사 지노 *'Japanese:' ジーノコック長 Gallery Sims 4 - Gino.png|Gino's trophy in The Sims 4. Ginoresturant.jpg|Chef Gino's resturant. Customers are dancing to the jukebox. Chefgino resturnt.jpg|Chef Gino's resturant. Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Kingdom (DS) Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Party (DS) Characters Category:MySims Racing Characters Category:MySims Racing (DS) Characters Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:MySims Agents (DS) Characters Category:Tasty Category:Food Category:Sims 4 Figurine Category:SimCity Creator Characters